The CSI Family 4th Of July Barbecue
by Marymel
Summary: Jackson and Greta join their CSI family and friends for an Independence Day celebration.


**Jackson and Greta are my original characters, but I don't own CSI.**

 **Also, please read and review my previous story, Nom Nom. I really liked writing it. :)**

 **And to my readers in the US, Happy Independence Day!**

 **I thought it would be cool to have another 4th of July story with Jackson, Greta and their CSI family. Hope you enjoy...and pretty please review!**

Nick's house buzzed with excitement as his CSI family visited with each other and the dogs. Nick had invited everyone to a barbecue to celebrate Independence Day. Everyone happily said yes, especially Jackson, Eli and Super Dave's son Joshua.

Nick also told his friend's they could bring their dogs, so Sam, Scruffy, Hank and Spot happily played with each other and the kids. Jackson and all the kids loved playing with the dogs in the backyard, and the dogs happily watched as Nick and Greg worked on the barbecue grill.

"I think they want you to drop the burgers," Greg told Nick with a grin.

"Yeah," Nick said with a laugh. He loved seeing all the kids playing with the dogs and visiting with their CSI family.

Greta toddled up to her father. "Dada? Da dada da!"

Greg and Nick smiled at the baby girl. "You having fun?" Greg asked as he lifted his daughter into his arms.

"Da Icky!" Greta said as she pointed to Nick. The elder CSI simply smiled at the baby girl he adored.

"She's getting more consonants," Greg said. He smiled at his daughter. "Can you say Nicky?"

Greta looked at her father curiously. "Icky!" She said as she pointed to Nick, like she was saying _I know who he is, silly!_

Both men simply laughed. "She'll get it," Nick said with a warm smile.

Greg smiled at his baby daughter. "She's getting a lot more. She loves you...she just can't call you Nicky yet."

"No worries," Nick said with a warm laugh.

"She's starting to talk more now," Greg said with a warm smile. "She's got 'okay' down."

"Okay!" Greta said with a big smile. Greg and Nick softly laughed at the sweet baby girl.

Jackson and Eli happily rushed up to Nick and Greg with the dogs. "Uncle Nicky, don't forget that Scruffy and Spot and Sam need to stay in the house when we watch the fireworks," Jackson said.

Nick had to smile at his dog playing with the kids and his canine friends.

Everyone loved just getting together and visiting with the kids and dogs. And the dogs like that everyone who got a burger or hot dog were more than happy to share their food.

Greta laughed when Scruffy, Spot, Hank and Sam all got some food. Scruffy happily nuzzled up to her little girl and licked the vanilla ice cream off her hands.

Sara and everyone smiled at the happy baby girl and all the happy kids and dogs. "I think she's having a good time," Sara told her friend.

Morgan smiled at the happy baby on her lap. "Yeah," she said softly. She and everyone were just enjoying the holiday.

True to Nick's word, when it got dark, he, Greg, Jackson and Eli ushered the dogs into the house. Super Dave's wife Amy offered to stay in the house with them for a few minutes if their baby daughter Caroline got scared of the fireworks.

As soon as the dogs were safely inside, they got all their chairs and blankets and were ready to watch the fireworks Nick's neighbors were shooting in their yards. Jackson, Eli, Joshua, Maria and Helena all got on one big blanket and laughed happily. Morgan tried to hold Greta on her lap, but the baby girl squirmed and reached for her brother. Jackson stood and took his smiling sister's hand. "Greta, you better stay with mama. The loud noises might scare you."

"Baba ba?" Greta said as she patted Morgan's arm.

"Yeah," Morgan said with a warm smile. "Your baba's looking out for you." She smiled warmly at her two children.

Jackson plopped on the blanket with his friends as the fireworks began. Greta heard the noise and looked up to where Morgan and Greg were pointing in the sky. "Ah!" Greta said as she looked up with wide eyes.

Greg and Morgan smiled warmly as their kids looked up at the fireworks. Jackson and the kids happily pointed out the fireworks and laughed.

"DA!" Greta shouted as she pointed up to the sky.

"You like the fireworks, sweet girl?" Morgan asked as she lightly bounced Greta on her knee.

"Baba dada dada da!" Greta shouted, as if she were telling her parents and brother all about the loud noises and pretty colors.

Greg smiled warmly as he held Greta's hand. "You like those, Greta?"

Greta smiled at her father. "Dada dada dada!"

Everyone loved seeing the fireworks and just spending the holiday together. Greg, Morgan, Tina, Catherine, Super Dave and Amy stayed to help Nick clean up, so the kids were able to play with the dogs a little longer. As much as Greta wanted to stay awake and tell everyone - in her own language - all about the fireworks, she laid her head on Morgan's shoulder and slowly drifted off to sleep.

"Here," Greg whispered as he took the trash bag Morgan was trying to work with while holding Greta.

Nick smiled at all his friends. Jackson rushed up to Nick. "Uncle Nicky, I think Greta loved the fireworks!"

"I think she did," Nick said with a warm smile. Greg smiled at his children and CSI family. Eli showed Joshua how he taught Spot to sit and lie down as Maria and Helena giggled playing with Sam and Scruffy. Both Morgan and Amy hummed lullabies to their sleepy daughters.

"Daddy, can we do this again next year?" Jackson asked Greg.

"Yeah!" the children agreed.

"I'm in," Greg said. He smiled at Nick. "If it's okay with your Uncle Nicky."

Nick smiled at Jackson and his CSI family. "Best way to spend the Fourth of July."

The kids cheered and the grown ups shared warm smiles. It was truly a wonderful way to spend the holiday.

 **The End**


End file.
